


The Predicament

by Balthazar_Here



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, This is for my lovely darling!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazar_Here/pseuds/Balthazar_Here





	The Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who remembers high school as idylicc is a fucking liar in Jason's opinion. The only good part of his day is seeing Andrew Winchester's smile, imagining asking him out, and working on his dad's car. Well.. one of three ain't so bad, right?

A new town, a new school. The old dart pulled into the school parking lot, and Jason inwardly groaned. He'd much rather be working on cars with his twin and older sister, but Christine hasd laid down the law on attending school and the work-study program offered. 

The eighteen year old glanced at himself in the mirror- his pale eyes glaring back at him, his dark brown hair starting to gray. His skin was tanned from working outside and his hands calloused. Jason pulled his eyes away and parked his car in a spot, climbing out and grabbing his backpack. He trudged towards the school, scanning the kids outside the school still. Hr rolled his eyes at the druggies and jocks. He could play baseball or football himself, but it just didn't interest him. His eyes landed on a '67 Impala and his lips quirked into a small smile. He started towards the car, but stopped when the girl got out. Jason's cheeks began to burn and he wasn't sure why, but he turned away and walked into the building. 

Jason found his way to the office and got his schedule as well as a breakdown on school rules from a small British dude that insisted his wine glass had grape juice. The teen huffed and walked over to the library, finding comfort in the smell of books and started scanning for the car novels. 

"Dean, I'm not that short." A voice, smooth and high-pitched, made him look up then down again. The same girl from the car- and she was so Jason's type it hurt. Small, chubby, with a small chest and thick thighs. Her skin was pale, freckled, and looked so damn  _soft_. Jason felt his cheeks flush and swallowed it down, ashamed. 

"Andy, you are. Tiny." Andy? Weird name, but Jason shrugged it off. Anything could happen in Lawerence, Kansas. 

"Am not!" The girl glared up at a tall blond boy, who was wearing a football jersey. A even taller boy brushed his brown hair out of his eyes and sighed softly. 

"Dean, let Andrew be." Andrew. Interesting. The bell buzzed somewhere in the background and the girl went around the library desk. Her skirt hugged against her ass and Jason forced his eyes up as he strode over to the desk. Anyone as pretty as her wouldn't dare go for him anyway. Probably had a boyfriend- maybe one of the tall boys. 

"Hey. I'm Jason Mayton- new today." He mumbled, finally meeting her eyes. His mind was flooded with the color- he'd only seen a blue like that in art, never in real life. "Uh..." He felt like he should say something, anything, but nothing came to him besides: "Fuck." 

"Lanuage!" She chuckled, pulling a computer over to her. "We are in school after all." She brushed her orange-gold hair out her eyes and held her hand out. "Andrew Winchester, the gayest boy here." This was a boy?! 

"You- uh- wow- okay-" Jason shook his hand numbly, trying to process that his gorgeous person in front of him was a /boy/. He'd never seen a boy so pretty before, so damn cute. 

"I get that a lot. Where'd you move from?" 

"O-Ohio..." He swallowed a lump in his throat as Andrew set up his school computer. 

"Cool, I have a family friend that lives there. Bobby Singer?" 

"Bobby? He... raised my siblings and me." He smiled, a small one and it seemed to cheer Andrew. 

"Small world!" He grinned, and Jason's legs turned into jelly. 

"Y-Yeah. Small world." 

"Here's your chromebook, take care of it, okay? You can always come in and charge it." Jason stuffed the bulky thing into his backpack and looked back up at Andrew. "You know where the counselor's office is? They can show you around." 

"Came from there. Said they didn't have anybody." 

"Oh! One sec." Andrew peeked into a office and it took all his Jason's willpower to look away from his smooth curves. He was wearing long socks and heels- heels! "Mr. Shurley says I can show you around." A middle-aged man shuffled out his office, holding a cup of Irish coffee and waved at Jason. "Come on!" He followed the redhead out, biting his lip. 

"Here." He gave his schedule over and the smaller boy looked over it. "Okay, first is Chemistry. That's a fun class if you like science." 

"It's okay." He melted when Andrew laughed. 

 

Jason was so fucking screwed. 


End file.
